Absolute Justice
Absolute Justice is the two-part finale of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Starfire Supporting Characters * Lois Lane * Wildfire * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Cyborg ** Raven ** Beast Boy ** Terra (also a member of the Knights of Rao) * Knights of Rao ** Blue Lantern ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Indigo Lantern ** Toymaster * Phantasm * Justice League ** Aquaman ** Batman *** Batgirl *** Red Robin *** Robin ** Blue Beetle ** Flash ** Geo-Force ** Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (also a member of the Green Lantern Corps) ** Hawkgirl ** Martian Manhunter ** Mera ** Shazam ** Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *** Ruby the Red Fox ** Stargirl ** Supergirl ** Superman ** Swamp Thing ** White Lantern ** Wonder Woman ** Zatanna * Caitlin Fairchild * Galfore * Green Lantern Corps ** Boodikka ** Guy Gardner ** John Stewart ** Kilowog ** Lana Lang ** Tomar-Re ** Salakk Villains * Brainiac (Dies) ** Slade (Dies) ** Manhunters (Destroyed in this issue) ** Circe's Furies (defunct) *** Blackfire (leaves team) *** Jinx (leaves team) *** Kitten (joins and leaves team) *** Rose the Ravager (leaves team) * Dark Society ** Black Manta ** Cheetah ** Gorilla Grodd ** Lex Luthor ** Scarecrow ** Sinestro * Max Lord Other Characters * Commissioner Jim Gordon * Lara Lane-Kent Summary The Titans are making preparations for Starfire's birthday party in next day while the Justice League train her to become a more disciplined heroine. Their plans, however, are greatly threatened by an sinister scheme by the Dark Society and Brainiac's next move. Plot Part 1 It all starts with Starfire in the Watchtower training with the Justice League to become a more disciplined heroine. Meanwhile, the Titans and Wildfire are with Lois Lane in Metropolis' mall buying gifts and goodies and making preparations for Starfire's birthday party next day. Elsewhere, in his Skull Ship, Brainiac stands in front of Slade and Blackfire saying with a deep dark tune: "It is time.".Started in the end of Justice Into the Stars. Successful with her training, Starfire hears from Martian Manhunter interesting stories about the Justice League's past adventures and the lessons each of them learned as well as the great reasons to believe in Life, Honor and Hope, which are the primary reasons to fight for Justice. The Titans return to their tower finishing the preparations for the party. The young heroes are hoping that nothing can possibly ruin this day. Only until they overhear that the Dark Society is preparing to launch a new attack in Jump City in revenge of the Titans' alliance with the League. The Titans answer to Luthor's announcement and, with Starfire, the Knights of Rao and the Justice League (now including Mera, Stargirl, Shazam, Blue Beetle and Swamp Thing), go on to confront him and the Society, who are planning to detonate an Lexcorp nuclear bomb which threatens to destroy the city. The heroes battle numerous waves of Slade's robots, Intergang Androids and Lexbots as well as the Society members while Cyborg and Geo-Force work to defuse the bomb. On the middle of the fight, Slade activates a small device with him, which is not connected to the bomb, but, as Batman and Nightwing suspect, something he and Brainiac are planning against everyone. The fight continues as the fight goes on, Starfire spots her sister Blackfire and sets out to stop her. Just as she catches up with her, Blackfire mocks that her friends do not know what is coming, to Starfire's partial concern. Cyborg and Geo-Force successfully stop the bomb and the heroes defeat Luthor and the Society. But just as Slade is the only one left, the Titans and the League end up falling in the trap Slade and Brainiac were planning for. The bomb is suddenly revealed to be actually an contracting force field generator, which entraps both heroes and villains in it. Even Phantasm, Terra and Geo-Force are unable to get them out due to the force field blocking their powers. Slade makes his escape through a Boom Tube as Nightwing and Batman chase after him. Starfire attempts to rush in and save her friends, but it is too late. "To Be Continued..." Part 2 With her friends and allies and her brother Wildfire entrapped in the contracting force field, Batman and Nightwing occupied with Slade in his lair and Brainiac free to terrorize Earth, Starfire finds herself alone to stop him. She tries multiple times to break through the force field, but fails. The heroes persuade her to go on, but she refuses to leave them behind until Terra and Wildfire tell her they will be fine and it is the life of the innocents which matter most. With no other options, Starfire does so. Just then, Starfire hears Brainiac making the public announcement of Earth's incoming end. Believing herself unable to handle Brainiac alone, Starfire tearfully loses hope until she is comforted by Lois, who reminds her of what Martian Manhunter previously taught her about life and hope. Lois also gives Starfire a pair of Blue Diamond Bracelets which were initially meant to be her birthday gift. They latter share a loving mother/daughter-like embrace before Starfire sets out to fight Brainiac's forces. Meanwhile, Batman and Nightwing confront Slade in his lair as the villain claims that there is nothing they can do to stop Brainiac. On which the dynamic duo replies that they will still fight like they always have. Back in Jump City, Starfire destroys countless waves of Reach Bugs and Manhunters controlled by Brainiac and getting the citizens to safer places. Just then, she is confronted by Circe's Furies (now joined by Kitten), who are also determined to serve Brainiac to witness Tamaran's doom. Using the techniques she learned from the Justice League, Starfire battles and defeats the Furies one by one and forces Blackfire to destroy one of Brainiac's central devices. This attracts Brainiac's attention and leads him to personally deal away with her. Back in Slade's lair, Batman and Nightwing continue battling Slade until one of Brainiac's machines triggers the volcano, leading Slade to his demise and forcing the duo to retreat using the Motherbox Slade stole. Starfire is confronted by Brainiac, who attempts to obliterate her with Dark Matter. Surprisingly, Brainiac's powers are proven useless against her and Starfire discovers a surprising truth about her new bracelets: their gems contain the Omega Matrix, the power source Brainiac was looking for and only she can control. Using the Matrix's power, Starfire upgrades her armor, which gets a new look, and proceeds to battle Brainiac. Nightwing and Batman arrives in Jump City surrounded by Manhunters until they are aided by Hal Jordan's fellow Lanterns and Galfore. Starfire deals massive damage on Brainiac, weakening him enough to destroy his machines and free her friends and Wildfire from the contracting force field. Just as she is about to finish him off, Luthor demands that Starfire should let Brainiac live so that he can help him clear his name'Justice League: Knights of Rao' episodes Big Twisted Bomb, Dark Designs and Apokolips No More! , but gets in a petty fist fight with Project Cadmus' executive Max Lord'Justice League: Knights of Rao' Justice Titans, who wants to brainwash Brainiac and control his tech, leading Starfire to just finish off Brainiac at once with no regard of the two corrupt business men's need of Brainiac. Starfire uses the last inch of the Matrix to undo the damage Brainiac caused and stop the volcanic activity in Slade's lair. The Society, Lord and the rest of Brainiac's Furies are taken back to jail (with exception of Rose, who once again escapes) as Blackfire is taken to prison by Superman in the Phantom Zone. Next day, the Titans enjoy Starfire's birthday as she is greatly honored by public as "Heroine of the Year" for saving the world to her joy. Cast * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Blackfire * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Scott Porter as Wildfire * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Tara Strong as Raven, Supergirl, Robin / Damian Wayne, Lara Lane-Kent, Kitten * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Ali Hillis as Caitlin Fairchild * Kevin Conroy as Batman * George Newbern as Superman * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern * Wally Wingert as Flash * Travis Willingham as Aquaman * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter * Peter Cullen as Swamp Thing * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire * Sam Riegel as Shazam, White Lantern * Kath Soucie as Batgirl * Laura Bailey as Queen Mera * Natalie Lander as Stargirl * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * Jennifer Hale as Hawkgirl, Lana Lang * Ron Perlman as Slade * Alyssa Milano as Rose the Ravager * Corey Burton as Brainiac * Lauren Tom as Jinx * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Nika Futterman as the Cheetah * Liam O'Brien as Scarecrow * Troy Baker as Sinestro, Manhunters * Fred Tatasciore as Gorilla Grodd, Galfore * Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta * Wil Wheaton as Aqualad * Eric Bauza as Toymaster, Phantasm * Colleen Villard as Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Kimberly Brooks as Dionne Stewart * Roger Craig Smith as Red Robin * Vanessa Marshall as Boodikka * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart * Tom Kenny as Tomar-Re * Robin Atkin Downes as Salakk Trivia * The moment Brainiac is defeated mirrors the conclusion of Story Mode in the 2017 video game Injustice 2. Just like Superman and Batman fight over Brainiac's ultimate fate, Lex Luthor and Max Lord fight over his domains (Luthor wants to recruit Brainiac while Lord wants to brainwash and weaponize him). The title of the episode is also a reference to one the game's two final chapters, which is accessible if player chooses Batman's side. Blackfire's fate also mirrors Superman's in Batman's ending. References Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Season Finale Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Justice League Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Supergirl